


I Love The Way You Call Me Baby

by IzzieTheEnamored



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys loving other boys, Fluff, Future Fic, Growing Old, Ingrid Michaelson - Freeform, M/M, Song fic, Take me the way I am, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzieTheEnamored/pseuds/IzzieTheEnamored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Louis falls in love with Harry at a concert. It's just some small event, Louis hadn't even wanted to go. Fluffy, girly music isn't his thing. But, like always, Harry wore him down.</i><br/> </p><p>Louis and Harry are in love. This basically has all the fluff (kids, Harry taking care of sick Louis, attachment issues, cuddling, growing old together)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love The Way You Call Me Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill. I feel like I should maybe warn you to grab your tissues? I got emotional writing the ending. It's not sad or anything, just emotional.
> 
> Prompt: I guess this isn't exactly a kink???? But I would really really REALLY love a fic based off a cute song called "The Way I Am" by Ingrid Michaelson!
> 
> Fluff would be really rad and maybe like romantic/slow sex??? Either is fine or both is good too just in a really cheesy fluff mood right now.

Louis falls in love with Harry at a concert. It's just some small event, Louis hadn't even wanted to go. Fluffy, girly music isn't his thing. But, like always, Harry wore him down.

Going to said concert ends up being one of the best decisions Louis has ever made. Because standing there under the hot sun and watching _the_ Harry Styles turn into a fangirl absolutely melts his heart. 

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Harry asks with a dazzling smile on his face. He looks so happy and innocent and Louis' heart feels as if it may actually grow too large and burst out of his chest. Louis knows this has been building for awhile, he noticed his intense affection for the younger lad* years ago. But it had never felt like _love_ until now.

"Yeah, yeah you are." Louis murmurs distractedly. Harry crinkles his nose in an adorable fashion. 

"Louis, you aren't even paying attention to Ingrid's genius." Harry whines. God, Louis wants him. More than he's ever wanted anything before. The feelings are too much, he feels like he's going to explode with them and ruin everything. 

"I'm sorry. You just...take all the space out of my head and I don't have room for anything else." Louis wants to kick himself in the arse as soon as the words come out of his mouth. He can't believe he said something so recklessly stupid. He's definitely mucked it all up now.  
   
"You do the same thing to me." Harry admits and Louis feels like his living a _dream_. Nothing, not world fame or being a millionaire or _anything_ , feels as good as entertaining the idea that Harry has feelings for him. 

Their eyes are locked and Harry's smiling again and it's all so _much_. It feels like their about to explode in a gust of warmth and float through the ceiling to join the clouds. Louis would do anything, _anything_ , to be able to feel this way for the rest of his life.

("If you were falling, then I would catch you.")

*~*~*~*

The first time they make love is in their flat, between tours. They've been dating for a month and the sexual tension has been through the roof. They just haven't has the time to do anything about it.

The first round is hot and heavy and utterly _intense_. There's scratches and love bites and the make each other _scream_. Harry fucks Louis against a wall and it's _so fucking good_. Louis wants to spend the rest of his life getting fucked like that. When they come, it's so intense that Louis whites out for a bit. When he comes back to himself he's tangled up with Harry on the tile floor of their foyer. 

The second round is slow and sweet. They make it into a bed this time and Harry's thrusts are slow and languid, he takes the time to reach sweet spots that Louis didn't even know he had. It's still intense, but it's a different kind of intensity. There's something a bit domestic about it. When they come, it's to the sound of violins and warm love confessions. 

They lay in bed, entwined and basking in post-coital bliss. Louis plays with Harry's long fingers and Harry presses kisses to Louis' sweaty forehead. Louis thinks about how nothing he's ever done has felt as _right_ as being with Harry does. He loves Harry more than life itself and would do anything to be able to stay with the curly haired lad.

("You need a light, I'd find a match.)

*~*~*~*

The first time that they spend the night away from each other is living hell for Louis. He barely sleeps; his bed is too large without Harry. Then when he goes downstairs in the morning, there's this sense of wrongness about it that makes him feel physically ill.

Usually, Harry is waiting for him with a cup of tea and a "good morning, love". Louis never thought he would be so dependent on a simple "good morning"; nothing feels right without that fond greeting.

There whole relationship has been based on the little things. They don't have time for sweeping love confessions and romantic nights out. They're just not at a point in there lives where they can depend on those kinds of "relationshipy" things;  too many people depend on them to retain a certain image. 

They've had to settle for the peppermint taste of hidden kisses and the honeysuckle warmth of morning tea together. And now that Louis doesn't have those things, doesn't have Harry their to greet him and give him his morning kiss, he feels empty. 

Louis pulls out his phone and, before he can even think it through, calls Harry. Harry answers on the third ring, right as Louis finishes calculating time differences.

"'Lo." Harry mumbles into the phone, obviously roused from sleep.

"Shit! Sorry! I forget it's three in the morning where you are. I'll just call back later." Louis apologizes frantically. He hears Harry's sleep roughened chuckle through the phone.

"Calm down love. What do you need boo?" Harry asks, voice deep and honey smooth. Louis grins at the familiar endearments. 

"I just--um, good morning?" Louis stutters. Harry laughs fondly.

"Good morning to you too Lou." Harry replies. Louis starts to cry before he even realizes what's happening. 

"Sorry." he sniffles helplessly.

"Louis, what's wrong?" Harry sounds worried and it makes Louis feel even worse. 

"Just--I miss you. And I want you here to say good morning like you always do." Louis is aware of the fact that he sounds like something out of a chick flick. He's too far gone to even care.

"Louis Tomlinson, I love you very, very much. Good morning." 

("Cause I love the way you say good morning.)

*~*~*~*

Louis becomes scarily aware of the fact that every set of eyes in the room is on him. God, he's so stupid. Why did he do that? Harry's going to hate him. How could he do that to his boyfriend? They haven even discussed this before and he just--

Louis hears a familiar chuckle and the tears of shame abate. Harry tilts Louis' chin up and kisses him again. On a stage, with millions of people watching. He's not even angry that Louis initiated their impromptu coming out with a celebratory kiss. 

The audience doesn't even know how to react. He can practically feel the media fire and fangirl frenzy building. He puts that to the back of his mind and focuses on kissing his boyfriend. 

"Well, there you have it folks. We won a Brit!" Liam, ever the savior, breaks the awkward tension. The audience applauds and the band is led off stage and into the wrath of a dozen angry handlers. 

"You mad?" Louis asks. He's still nervous despite Harry's accepting demeanor onstage.

"Not even a little bit." Harry says, kissing Louis on the check before they walk off into the frenzy.

("And you, take me the way I am.")

*~*~*~*

"Louis William Tomlinson! You're going to catch your death out here!" Harry exclaims from the front porch. He has his hands on his hips and there's some flour on his forehead. 

"But the kids wanted to play in the snow!" Louis argues, scooping up a giggling, snow gear clad munchkin.

"Daddy, stop!" Mira squeals, kicking her chubby toddler legs as he throws her into the air and catches her. 

"Throw me Daddy, throw me!" Eli begs, making grabby hands at Louis. 

"Louis, you can play with the kids. Just come inside and put your snow gear on first." Harry demands from the porch. 

"But Haz!" Louis whines as he exchanges Mira for Eli, "I'm already out here. And, look how much fun we're having." Louis blows a raspberry on Eli's tiny hand and flips him into the air. 

"Daddy!" Eli squeals. 

"My turn again." Mira demands, pulling at Louis' trousers.

"Oh fine! Just, put this on." Harry says exasperatedly, tossing Louis his zip up hoodie. Louis slips on his husband's warm sweater and goes back to tossing his children around in the snow.

("If you are chilly, here take my sweater.)

*~*~*~*

"I told you that you would catch a cold." Harry sing songs as he hands soup to an aching Louis. 

"There is no scientific evidence that cold weather can cause the common cold. One of the kids probably gave it to me. Damn munchkins." Louis argues.

"Sure." Harry agrees sarcastically. He brushes Louis hair of his sweaty head and begins to hand feed him the soup. Louis doesn't know what he did to deserve such an amazing husband. 

("Your head is aching, I'll make it better.")

*~*~*~*

"Come on! Wake up you lazy git. You don't wanna miss your own daughter's wedding, do you now?" Louis says, jumping up and down on their bed to rouse his lazy husband.

"Nooo. Don't wanna wake up. I'm too old. How did are kids grow up so fast?" Harry complains, rolling onto his side. Louis plops down next to him.

"I don't know. I hear they tend to do that." Louis replies and Harry crinkles his nose adorably. 

"'S not fair! What happened to my babies? I want them back." Louis knows the feeling. Marrying off his daughter has made him a bit nostalgic. As in, 'a tub of Ben and Jerry's and the family photo albums' level nostalgic. 

"Life happened. We got old. So did our kids."

"I don't wanna be old!"

"No body does." Even as he's saying it, Louis realizes that he doesn't really mind. He used to look at being old as some horrible curse. Now that he's here, with Harry and their two beautiful children, it doesn't really feel all that bad. Losing your hair does suck though, he'll admit that. 

("I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair.)

*~*~*~*  
   
It's not until people start dying that being old starts to really suck. Death is hanging over his head, and the people he loves dying makes it all the more real.

Liam dying is hard on the whole band. They've kept in contact and stayed close over the years. None of them thought they'd have to live without each other until it starts to happen. 

Colon cancer. If Louis wasn't so sad, he'd make a joke about how ironic that is. Liam is the only one in the bad that doesn't take it up the ass, and his ass is what ended up killing him. 

The funeral is the hardest thing any of them has been through. They try to keep it light hearted because they know that's what Liam would've wanted. But it's hard when they're all so _raw_.

Harry cries himself to sleep the night after the funeral. All Louis can do is hold him and make empty promises; he's  never felt so helpless. 

("Sew on patches to all you tear.)

*~*~*~*

Louis can feel it coming. It starts with a rattling cough. He hides it from Harry for as long as possible he knows there's only one way this'll end, it's inevitable. And he doesn't want to die in a hospital.

When Harry finds out, he doesn't his best to convince Louis to see a doctor, but Louis digs his heels in. 

"We both know there's nothing they can do." Louis insists and the look in Harry's eyes says he knows it's true.

Louis knows, the night it's going to happen. He can feel it as he lays in bed, half asleep. Apparently Harry can sense it too.

"Take me with you." he begs, tears in his eyes.

"Of course, love." Louis promises, kissing his husband one last time and entangling their fingers. Death finds them that way. Peaceful and helplessly entwined in each other. They die together, asleep and without regrets.

("Cause I love you more than I could ever promise.")

**Author's Note:**

> *Do English people even say such things? I always feel like I'm overly exuding Britishness when I use words like 'arse' and 'lad'. But I don't want it to seem too American?
> 
> Okay. Yeah. The ending made me emotional. Did it make you emotional?
> 
> Tumblr: belleisalright


End file.
